Hidden Beauty
by Riyappe Paws
Summary: The bots all know Jack. He's the kind, secluded, bad aft teenage boy they all love. But how much do they really know about their friend? Let's find out. Enjoy and review!* Fight scenes based from and edited by Ardanna Keeper and Rapidfyrez.
1. inner reflections and conclusions

Jackson Darby, age 17, 5'7", raven hair, dark gray-blue eyes, and unknown lineage.

He sat on the rocky mesa that made up the base where the best of his friends resided. His mind occupied with the story that he had known from a very young age.

_The boy was an anomaly from day one. He stumped the doctors of __Lakeside Women's__Hospital in Oklahoma City, the birth place of the only child to be born with a pair of strange bony, fleshy appendages on his back and an extension to his spine. One would have thought that they were insane if there were no documentation on it. This was a child who was said to look like the devil's spawn, his skin deathly pail, his eyes so dark to almost be considered with no iris, and almost unhealthily thin. _

The raven teen absent-mindedly ran his hand over the furry appendage that curled around his middle, safely hidden from view.

_The next several months had countless visits form organizations, of government and privet funded alike, offering everything the mother and her 'little one' needed to live a comfortable life. The only condition was that they would be given an untold amount of time to 'study' him. The mother politely declined all of them, claiming that they would be fine. Even the mention of her recently believed deceased husband, and the fact that she would never be able to let the child live a normal life due to his appearance and her devastating lack of funds, she refused their 'gracious' offers. _

An angry scowl crossed his face. The memory left a very bad taste in his mouth.

_In this time the boy had developed a form of feathery down on the appendages of his back, and a light strip of black fur grew along his spine, all the way down to the tip of his 'tail'. At six months, he had as much available motion in his extra appendages as he did with his arms and legs. Apart from his extensions, he developed as a perfectly healthy, happy child. All thoughts of him looking as a form of demon had left. What remained was a tiny, infant angel. His dark eyes were wide and excepting, holding a light of wholehearted joy. His smile seemed to draw any depressing thoughts from the room, and his bubbly laugh would lighten anyone's spirits. _

_The child was kept from the public, which was perfectly fine in his mother's eyes. That let her live the quiet life she desired. She was born and raised quietly, and that was the way she wanted it to stay. She had her husband who was MIA in __Kuwait before he had been found, and they were living peacefully in a small suburbia in Norman__._ _And in most relative means, it stayed that way. Until that day…_

The scowl deepened as the images from his past rolled though his mind.

_Jack was about five. He had learned how to keep his extra limbs hidden, and he was perfectly fine with that as long as he got the chance to stretch them in privet. He was bright for his age, and understood that if anyone besides his mom and dad knew that he had these strange things on him, that something bad may happen. He didn't want that, so he happily hid them, and took a small pleasure in keeping a very pretty secret. _

_Then _they_ came. The men in black suits and weird sunglasses swarmed into his house, and said nothing, just held a gun to his mom's head. His dad tackled the man to the ground and screamed for her to 'take Jack, and run!' She did so. The memories after that were very blurred. One minute he was in the living room of his old house, the next he's being placed in the family car. _

_The scenery flashed by in a swirl of color, and the sound of the engine was the only sound in the air. His mom drove for hours. So long that Jack had fallen asleep despite the adrenaline that was running through his veins. _

Jack never saw his dad after that day. He never found out why he was what he was either, but that never seemed to bother the teen. All he cared about was that because of something that he was and still is, he had lost and hurt those closest to him; and that was not something that sat well in his mind.

The raven teen sighed as he got to his feet. The tangerine sun had set half an hour before and the faint opalescent glow had faded into the heavy darkness, setting the infinite array of star aflame. He felt the pull of the wind in his hair, and fantasized just taking off and not returning till morning, but quickly squelched the thought. The last thing he wanted was to throw away everything he and his mom had worked for just for a simple pleasure flight. It was too soon after her abduction by Airachnid to even consider going out at all.

A wave of hate washed over him as he stared into the inky darkness around him. This was the last thing he needed right now. He had finally thrown the previous set of suits off his trail, and set up a fairly stable system for his tiny family to work around his new friends. Now another cocky group had shown themselves, and even though it wasn't him they were after, it was all too easy for them to switch targets or attract one of the many others that still had their sources sniffing for him.

Jack felt the tip of his tail twitch against his stomach. He needed to calm down. If he lost his temper, it would get a whole lot harder to keep his wings from trembling.

The teen nearly jumped out of his skin when the bark of a fox out in the barren wasteland sounded suddenly. The onyx haired teen took a deep breath to relax him before heading back into the base.

The base was flitting with the usual buzz of activity as he stepped into the main room. His mom sat with Ratchet, sharing stories with the old medic; her gaze darting to her boy and smiling. He forced his own and lay back against the railing of the human area before letting it drop.

He let his eyes roam over the base, watching as the bots and two other humans went about their own business. He sighed lightly, feeling a weight settle on his chest. They seemed so happy. It had been a long time since he had let himself relax and enjoy life; too many un-trustable people out there, and too much of a chance for undesirables to find him.

In the many years since he escaped with his mom, he had had to grow up and learn to defend himself. No time to be the kid that he still was. He felt a shudder tare through him as he remembered the incident a year before he and his mom had finally managed to secure a home in Jasper, covering all of their tracks and settling down. The two of them had been fleeing yet another temporary haven after a particularly nasty group had found them. They were bedded up in a secluded motel part way between a pair of old mining towns. That was when they had caught up. It must have been a powerful group, because there were at least twenty well trained men swarming the building.

All he remembered apart from the fact that they were genetic testers was their name. GMOFF. The grunts, scientists, anyone he saw displayed it proudly. He never found out what it meant, but in the time that he had been their captive, he never heard anything that could even resemble an explanation for the acronym.

What they did to him there still horrified him. The scars that he acquired before he finally managed to escape would haunt him for a very long time to come. He wasn't very confident that they would ever heal.

It wasn't until he had been with _them_ that he had been able to do the things he could. Whatever they did to him… It made him smarter. It was like they messed with his brain, and now his world was almost too easy to understand. But the intelligence came at a price.

Obsessions, insomnia, paranoid schizophrenia, all were symptoms that he had obtained after words. When he had finally found his mom again, he had used his new found perception to help secure everything they needed. His new room was littered with plan after plan of what he would do to keep his mother and himself safe, a secret bunker buried a mile from the house full of any weaponry and food supplies he could get his hands on, he had become heavily dependent on household anesthesia to get him any more than a few light hours of sleep a night, and no one was to be trusted. Only his mom had ever been able to see his room, let alone any of his dozens of escape and survival plans, and not even she knew of the bunker.

It had taken much effort, but he had managed to school his features to hide any and all suspicious emotions from public view. That was how managed he got a job. He directed that job with skill and precision, before he squirreled away any and all extra money that was left over just in case.

He was pulled from his inner musings by his mom. "Honey, you ready to head home now?"

He forced a light smile, "Yeah mom, let's head back."

As the two of them sat in the little white car, neither saw the worry-some look that Optimus sported. The leader, having watched the boy for quite some time began to piece together that not all was right with their young friend. And as the vehicle exited the base, he set his processors on finding out just what it was.

It didn't take much time in research to recognize that human developments and thought processes were uncannily similar to those of cybertronians.

It had only been about a week since the incident with MECH and the Decepticon femme, and the actions/displays of the eldest teen didn't fit any of the descriptions that he had researched on adolescents who go through such traumatic events. He was too calm. Too, well… Relaxed wasn't really the best term for the boy, but he acted as if this there were a deliberate need to be calm. Countless sites online had mentioned that the child in question would normally be edgy, possibly even openly paranoid. But it was only about a day after words that he was acting as if nothing had happened. No, that wasn't right… He wanted it to seem like nothing had happened. Analyzing the previous reactions of Jack, there were very small changes in his demeanor.

The red and blue mech contemplated for a moment that this might have just been a coping mechanism; that maybe the teen thought that if he didn't give recognition to the memories that they would just go away. But he pushed that aside quickly; Jack had been through several situations where he reacted to the two younger children's peril with similar ferocity and had normal reactions that could be easily compared to the observations on the human internet. What could make this event different than any of the others?

The boy's mother floated into his thoughts. Could that be what made the difference? No, that didn't seem to fit. If it were another person he cared about, he would act the same as with the other children. Something in his spark told him that it was another cause… What was different about this event that differed from the rest? He didn't recall the boy ever trying to cope this way before… Wait… That's not true. His processors brought up a previous memory of a similar concern for Jack. He had been acting akin to haw he was now, but to a lesser extent… It was right after the incident with the DNGS.

The realization hit him with the force of Megatron's fusion cannon. It was MECH; or at least some other powerful group. He knew that Jack had never been in contact with the morbid agency before, but that didn't mean that the child had never encountered another like it. But why? Why would Jack have any experience with anything of the sort? Jack was phenomenally intelligent, especially for a young boy. Could it be possible that there was a reason behind it?

The teen had always been highly reluctant to reveal any information relating to his past. Could it be that there was more to him than met the eye?


	2. Irritation

Jack walked through the halls of his school, passing by the small groups that passed gossip around like the common cold. Curses and slang flowed though their speech, and beat down their IQ levels into the low eighties. The irritation swelled in him and made it increasingly difficult not to pin the next dolt who threw another cocky smirk his way with a derogatory comment on him being a freakish loser to the wall. It was hard enough to keep his temper in check without their scrap. With his perfuse lack of proper sleep, every little thing was picking at his nerves.

His emergency escape plans and defensive protocols were getting out dated, and with the summer coming up, forcing the need to have extra supplies at the ready should the agencies manage to find anything, his already hard pressed time for sleep was forced to a mere two or three hours a night. He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to clear a bit of the exhaustion from his eyes.

Only an hour before school was out for the day, Jack had been confronted by the cumbersome idiot, Vince. Come to plague his already miserably stressed existence. The jock had waltzed up to the raven teen's locker, slammed it shut in his face, pulled his collar back until his aft made contact with the floor, and proceeded to pore a full cup of dirt into the surprised boy's hair. With a laugh that made Jack's hackles rise, the brute turned and left his latest victim to clean himself up as much as possible before the final class of the day.

Now, with the last class finished, and Jack ready to head back out to the base, he made his way out the front doors and let his eyes roam through the masses of kids for the two other children 'in-the-know'. As he locked onto the small form of his youngest friend, a tired smile crossed his face. He worked his way through the crowd, dodging and twisting around the writhing bodies of his class mates. He took his eyes off of the small boy as he swung around a large and densely packed group.

By the time Raf had come back into his vision, the boy had not only been approached by Vince, but heaved so far from the ground, his feet were no longer in contact with it. Jack's temper slipped, but still held slightly. The raven teen was sprinting toward the two in seconds. In that time, the egotistical jock had raised his fist, and was mid swing before Jack practically tackled the other boy to the ground. Raf, having landed on his feet, backed off a few steps.

Turning his head to quickly check if his young friend was unharmed, he focused all of his attention on the cocky adolescent pinned beneath him. "Care to tell me exactly what you thought you were doing to my friend?" Jack asked in a tone laced with a cold as chilling as liquid nitrogen. Despite his near overwhelming furry, there was no emotion in his voice, only deliberate calculation.

The pinned teen gulped at the calm question, frozen by the frigid look in the other teen's eyes.

When he didn't answer, Jack pressed a hand almost delicately against Vince's throat, and asked with an almost whisper, "Did you not hear me? I asked you a question. _What do you think you were doing to my friend?"_

The sputtering response of the red haired boy was un-comprehendible.

"Care to repeat that? I don't understand gibberish. "The tone was degrading and loaded with compressed irritation.

"I-I said I wasn't gonna do nothin' you Faggot!" He said with more confidence.

"Good." Jack then wasted no time in getting to his feet and heading over to his young friend.

"You all right?" he asked as he placed a comforting hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for that."

Jack turned back to see if the delinquent had left yet and was met with a fist to his face. He reeled back from the force of the blow, gripping his face with one hand while the other flew out in an attempt to keep his balance. Righting himself, Jack removed his hand and felt a warm, wet substance flow from his nose. Clenching his fist, feeling the mucous infused blood squelch through his fingers, he turned to face Vince.

There was an egotistical smirk plastered on his face. The pure adolescent joy in his expression giving his over-all intellectual appearance a thorough beat down. It made Jack's temper flare. What right did this pansy have of pleasure in other's pain?

"What are you smiling at you morbid, masochistic dunce?" Jack asked as he got unnervingly close to the red head's face," is there something that peaks your immature humor? Did I do something funny?"

The delinquent's smile broadened." Sure do Darby. You gonna do somethin' about it?"

"Why should I? Do you not know how to entertain yourself?"

"Of course I do. I just did, didn't I?"

Jack quirked an eye brow, his tone teasing as if talking to a child, "No, I believe that you were attempting to play with my friend here. And then you were trying to play with _me_. With that said, I find it hard to see how you can provide any entertainment for yourself."

The smirk lessened on the red head's face, but didn't completely leave "Well, what if I wanted to have a bit of fun with you guys? I find it _very _entertaining."

"Well, if that's how you feel, then how about we play fair? We can do this right. We're both ready. We're both cooperative."

The smirk was back in full force now, "Why not, Darby? I can play your little game."

A pleasant smile played on Jack's lips, "Excellent, but first I have a few rules."

The smirk lessened again, but held a bit of confusion now.

"No backing down,"

"Of course."

"No help from friends."

The red head rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"That's it, so with no further a due, we may begi-"

Jack ducked as a fist flew at him. "A bit impatient I see."

"No, you just talk too much."

"Fine, I was going to give you warnings but if its silence you want," Vince rushed him. Stepping to the side, the raven teen caught one of Vince's ankles and sent him tumbling into the ground. The red head groaned and pulled himself up right, nursing his now aching shoulder.

Vince charged again, swinging a right hook out wide. Jack stepped towards Vince, inside the range of the swing. Grabbing the red head's out stretched arm, he pulled it forward, causing Vince to lose his nonexistent balance and open palmed his shoulder, popping his arm from his socket with a sickening crack. Vince bellowed in pain, and with an air of grace, Jack let him back away.

"You're a fucking prick Darby!" Vince yelled from his position between two of his lackeys.

Jack simply snorted, "Oh? And pulling a kid half you size from the ground and attempting to pound him into the dirt is your idea of being a good citizen? I must admit I never thought of it that way! You simply _must_ elaborate one of these days. Until then, enjoy getting that joint put back in place. I think that since you like pain so much, that this should be a wonderful treat!"

With a taunting wave, Jack placed a hand on Raf's shoulder and guided him to his guardian who was waiting by the curb. As the little brunet settled himself into the seat, he smiled at Jack. "Thanks for that."

"No problem. See you at base."

'Bee closed his door and took off down the street. Turning to his own ride, Jack strolled over to Arcee. He swung his leg over and the two of them made their way to the base.

"That was quite the spectacle, partner. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"I learned from an old friend when my mom and I moved to Jasper." Jack answered as he leaned into a turn.

"Really? Who?"

Jack sighed, "Just an old friend."

"You still know him?"

"Yeah, we still talk, but it's been a while." Jack paused," I might go see him again when the summer starts. The collection might have been updated."

"Collection?"

"Yeah. He works at an old pawn shop down the street. Stuff doesn't change much around here, so there's no reason to go see him too often."

"I see."

"Yep. Anything planned for this weekend?"

"Not a thing. I'll be takin' you up to the base tomorrow, so we'll have a bit of free time if you want to go for a joy ride."

"Sounds like a plan."


	3. memory of help

Jack sat on his bed, a pencil and notebook in hand, and neat stacks of document file piles around his sheets ready to be looked over at his convenience. It was a nightly ritual. He would sit; pull out all of his most up-to-data plans for revision, and try to formulate any that may come to mind. As he went through the many steps to formulate new plans, his thoughts drifted to what he would be like if he hadn't been born the way he was, before shaking his head to dislodge the useless self inquiries.

He may not be normal, but at least he was efficient. His free time at school when he had access to the internet or library was spent researching different battle strategies, local and not so local botany, best places for water collection in similar areas, and most importantly, how to hide.

In the four years he had been in Jasper, he had studied and prepared for the worst. When he raised enough money, he would head down to the pawn shop to check out their gun and knife collections. They always had something interesting to look at, something that could be useful in a tight bind.

The men there had gotten to a point to expect him every few days. The first couple of times they had seen him, they suspected that he was just some rebellious punk looking for an outlet. But as time wore on, and his visits became more predictable, it slowly became clear that it was no thrill run that drove the teen. There was purpose.

There was a fair amount of suspicion that soon morphed into concern. One of the men, an old, kind looking man who worked the desk part time, was also a teacher at the high school. To him, the teen had seemed like a normal outcast during school periods. He was quiet, distanced himself, and the teacher found it fascinating how easily the boy could slip away from view; becoming just another part of the scenery. The only reason that he had begun to notice anything about the boy at all was his frequent visits to the pawn shop.

After a couple of weeks of seeing his demeanor when roaming the isles for weaponry, and (as his duty as a teacher) saw what the boy researched while at the school, a pattern began to form. About three months after the boy had begun to visit, the teacher started subtly directing the boy to the most efficient of the weapons that the store carried, and even more subtly, giving advice on how best to use them. He was amazed at how efficiently the boy could take the information. Saw how he absorbed it and analyzed it.

Four months in, he finally caught his name.

"Jack, and no, there's no reason that I enjoy guns and knives so much, just a curiosity."

"Son, I'm ex-military, ranger, special-ops, and on top of that, I'm a certified teacher. I know how to read people, especially kids. I've seen you here in town for four months, and from what I've seen, you're smart. You're really smart, and though it took me a while to see it, you're hiding. I don't want to know from who or what, but you're a real good kid, and you learn quick. Let's stop beatin' 'round the bush, and get some real learnin' done." The boy's eyes had morphed from shocked to skeptical before finally settling on understanding.

"You want to train me. How can I trust you?"

"What reason do I have to hurt you? I like you kid and I know you're hiding from somethin'."

"You'll teach me to do it right?"

"Tell me what you know, and we'll build from there. I won't ask how you know, and I won't dig into your personal life."

"What's the catch?"

A warm smile played on the older man's lips "Like I said. I like you kid. I never had kids of my own. No woman would settle for me. I look at you, and see the endless potential that's just waitin' to be put to good use. I'm a teacher; it's my obligation to teach, no matter the person, no matter the material, as long as I am able and the student is willing to learn. And with me being who I am, I can't stand to see you struggle when I could save you so much time, effort, and mistakes."

A light smile settled on Jack's face at the memory. Jeff was one of the very few people ever to earn his trust, even if just a small amount.

After that conversation, the old man began instructing him in everything he knew. From hunting to traveling, to shooting, and helping him perfect his natural skills. He gave the teen what he desperately needed. He helped Jack become efficient.

He had tried to talk Jack into quitting his job to have more free time, or to just get a different job away from the thankless one he had now, but the raven teen declined. He needed the money, and there wasn't another job opening in town that provided a steady pay check.

Jeff had finished teaching him everything he knew a year ago, but the teen still visited the shop frequently. It was because of him that Jack was now organized. He had managed to learn a couple form forms of kick boxing, how to wield a multitude of weapons, and how to improvise any plans mid way through their activation should anything go wrong.

But even with how close the two of them had gotten, he never let the man know about any of his past or privet life. It was safer that way. Jeff didn't even know his mother; had never been to his house. They kept everything on a need-to-know basis. All of Jack's plans and preparations were strictly for his eyes and his eyes alone.

He had been working on an old Junker now sitting at the other end of town, hidden beneath an old tarp ready to go at a moment's notice. The supply bunker well hid fifty yards from it.

For four years he had been saving up supplies, but it wasn't until he met Jeff that everything became useable in a much more efficient way. He was ready now. Even with the Autobots (that was one hell of a head ache), Raf, and Miko, he was ready. Now he just had less to go around, but that was easily fixed with time. He just hoped that he actually had that time.

Then MECH floated into his mind. That's what complicated things. Shaking his head, he banished the thought. They were just like every other group to be avoided. He would get through this; he and his new family.

A beeping alarm pulled him from his musings. The clock showed 'two a.m.', and with a relieved sigh, he moved all of his neat files into the electronic safe hidden in his closet, before he removed his clothing. Underneath was a set of bandages that suppressed his wings.

They were tight. So excruciatingly tight, but they made him look normal, and therefore, kept him and his family safer. Unwrapping the bindings, he let his feathered appendages unfurl, the relief of pressure on them finally relieved. And for the first time in several days, he was able to breathe properly.

He needed to get out and stretch them. He thanked whatever deity that was watching him that his wings were a deep onyx color. It made it so much easier to fly at night.

Donning a black turtle neck with holes cut to fit the feathery limbs, and matching tights, he descended the stares and out the back door. Spreading his wings as far as they would go, he beat once, twice, and he was in the air, propelling himself towards the desert and the freedom to fly in peace, if only for a few hours.

He never noticed the glowing blue optics that peered through the garage window.


	4. girl talk

Arcee sat down hard on the concrete floor of her charge's garage. Did he have WINGS?! Since when did he have _wings_? How did she never notice? When did he get them? Why would he hide them from her?

Her processors were running though the questions over and over again. Her optics focused on some unseen point in distant space. She was so deep in her thoughts that she never noticed June standing in the door to the house.

"I'm guessing from your reaction that he never told you…" the sudden statement startled the cycle-bot.

After a moment she answered, "Yeah… I… He never told me… I'd always had a feeling he was hiding something, but… I _never _would have guessed that it was something like that." She was silent for a moment, "Do you know how long he's had them?"

"Yes. I was there when he got them."

"When?"

"We noticed them developing in his third trimester. He'd stumped all of the doctors."

"Wait, trimester? He was born with them?"

"Yes."

"How has he managed to keep them hidden for so long?"

"… I'll let you know when I figure that out. He didn't go to public schools until we got to Jasper. We didn't need to actually hide them until that group too-…"A heavy silence settled on the room. June's eyes had moved to the floor, and her hair shielded her face. "…Until we got to Jasper."

"… How long have you been in Jasper?"

"Four years now. I was amazed that we ever managed to find a place to stay, let alone an actual house. We had been living in our car for about a week when Jack had gone out before I woke up. When I finally did, I near had a panic attack when I couldn't find him. About ten minutes later he comes strolling up with a bag full of papers and a set of keys. He told me that he had found a new place for us to stay and that if no one found us that we would be able to stay there permanently. I was beyond shocked when he directed me to pull into a driveway to a fairly nice house in a quiet neighborhood.

"I searched through so many records before I found out that Jack had actually bought the house. I never did find out where he got the money or how he even managed to talk anyone into letting a twelve year old buy a house. I couldn't find any trail for where he would have earned or even stolen it. There was nothing. We set up the house and Jack came home every day with new money and more paper work. He gave it to me, and I took care of the taxes. I still don't understand a lot of what he does. No one around town seems to know him, but after I was hired at the hospital, it never seemed to matter.

"I can't tell you how many things I thought he might have done to earn that sort of money."

"Slag… What did you two do before you got to Jasper? Why were you running in the first place?"

The woman was quiet for a moment, very hesitant to reveal the story. "As you would guess, Jack isn't normal. Never has been."

"Yeah… I imagine so."

"When he was born, there were countless groups, government and privately run alike, that offered up many deals and offers for a chance to study him. I had declined… Jack's father had been in Kuwait for several months on a military mission; believed dead for over half of that. They thought that with him gone that I would jump at the chance."

Arcee's derma plates curled slightly at the thought of a child going through something like that revolting.

"I refused, and not long after, they found John, Jack's dad, and sent him home. We lived quite peacefully for a few years, and Jack learned how to use his wings. We kept things quiet, lived in a little house in Norman, Oklahoma. John stayed home and home schooled Jack while I worked at a little family clinic. It was nice, and simple. Just the way John and I wanted it. Then came the day… That everything changed…"

Arcee was quiet, processing the words that June was saying.

"Around ten men swarmed into the house on a sunny May afternoon. One of them tackled John to the floor while another held a gun to my head… I saw Jack standing in the corner of the room, terrified out of his mind. The look on his face was one that I will remember for the rest of my life. His eyes were wide and mouth open slightly. His little wings trembled and he clutched his tail in his hands."

Arcee tried and failed to imagine Jack ever looking so terrified. The teen that she called 'partner' just didn't seem capable of it.

"The next thing I knew, John had the man holding the gun to my head on the ground and was yelling for me to take Jack and run. I got Him into our car, and grabbed one of the many emergency packs that John had packed for situations just like that. I was running on instinct. Jack sat in the back seat, and as I pulled out of the driveway, I heard the faint sound of gun shots. Still to this day, I don't know if John ever made it out alive. If he did, then he never found us, but…"

Arcee slowly closed the gap between the two of them, placing a servo on the obviously distressed woman.

"You haven't told anyone this story before, have you?"

June shook her head," No… There was no way I could tell anyone. That would have drastically increased the chances that we'd have been found… but,"

"… But what?" Arcee asked quietly.

"That didn't stop them from finding us any way. We hopped from motel to motel, staying just ahead of this one persistent group… I never found out what it meant, but I got to know the logo pretty well. Their name was the GMOFF. I think it was a similar group to MECH. Looking for weapons to bring on a 'new age'. At least that's what they would say every time they had us cornered."

"What changed? How did you manage to stay hidden after you couldn't shake them for so long?"

June was quiet, tears gathering in her eyes at the thought of what happened."They had found us again, but this time, they managed to separate Jack and I. He had just turned eleven. They left me alone after about half an hour. I searched for Jack for so long, but it was a lost cause. I didn't see him again after that for a full year… I'd taken up residence in the car outside of Jasper, hardly finding the will to live. I'd lost my husband and my home. Then after running for six years… I lost my only son." A humored smile spread on the woman's face, "Then one day, seemingly out of the blue… He just walked up. I had been sitting beside the car in the shade, staring blankly at the sky, when he just turned the corner and walked up to me, a look of concern on his face. I could have sworn that I was dreaming… He placed his hand on my cheek and smiled. Then he hugged me, saying over and over again that he had found me, finally found me and that he would make sure that he would never let me suffer like that again if he had his say."

Arcee just stared at the woman, utterly flabbergasted. "A year? They had him for a full year?"

The smile left her face, "Yeah…"

"What did they do to him?"

"… You know what..? I still don't know… I tried for several months after he got back to get him to talk. He was so… strained. I could see it in his eyes. He didn't sleep, he hardly ate. Every noise that he heard was a threat. Then, as the months turned into a full year, it slowly stopped. He never would talk to me about it, but it was obvious that he had found someone that he at least somewhat trusted to find comfort in."

"Well, that's good to hear… I wonder what he was so scared to tell you…"

"You and I both…"

Both females sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, seeking comfort from each other.

"I need to head off to bed… If I don't get some sleep, I would be able to work tomorrow. Good night Arcee."

"Good night June."

As Arcee sat in the silence of the garage, her processors went over everything she had learned. What was it that they had done to him? How did he do all the things that he did? So many questions buzzed in her helm. She needed to think this through. So with a quick transformation, she headed out into the night, the powerful rev of her engine the only sound in the cool desert air.


	5. Compromising Assumptions

Jack slid down the sharp slope that made up the upper portion of the town's drainage system; the abrasive friction tarring at his skin, causing it to bubble from the intense heat. His screams of pain muffled by his clenched teeth, and the panic in his eyes were the only things betraying his pure terror. Coming to the edge that formed a steep drop, he plummeted to the hard concrete twenty feet down. With a sickening crunch, his arm made contact, lightly fracturing the appendage and driving it into his ribcage.

The force of the landing on his already compressed torso caused it to shatter, the strips of bone that made up his chest support splintering into double what they ever should be.

Jack lay in a crumpled heap, his mind flying through everything that he knew, everything that he feared… Everything that he couldn't help. He was compromised. Somehow, they had managed to find him. Or they had heard something. He didn't know. They were going to take him back! That couldn't happen!

He grunted as he tried to get to his feet, ignoring to the best of his ability the intense pain from the many broken parts of his body, ignoring the melting sensation on his upper arms and head. He had to get to the bunker. It was his best chance. The bunker was half a mile away. He could ignore the pain for that long, right? Yeah. He had done it before… Not with broken bones, but with the persistent agony. He could ignore the agony. He had to. They'd get him if he didn't. They'd get his mom… Raf and Miko! He _had_ to get there. If he could just get there, he could make it work…

Jack set a slow monotonous pace to the ladder that lead out of the deep stone valley that he was stuck in. Working his way to the top, he slipped half way up, collapsing into a crumpled heap again. It took him a bit longer to get back up, but he managed. He climbed as fast as he dared. Putting one foot in front of the other, he heaved himself over the edge, and crawled up the steep slope to the top. Reaching the side walk that lined the street; he got to his feet again and started the half mile trek to his supply bunker.

They wouldn't get him. They wouldn't. He and his family would get out, even if it was only his memory that would escape.

**Darby Residence, Sunday, 6:00 A.M.**

Arcee pulled into the quiet garage, her helm a lot clearer that when she had departed earlier that morning. The talk with June had been very enlightening, and had filled in a lot of gaps that had been very persistent in her understanding of her young charge. After venting a bit of steam from the discovery of such a huge secret kept from everyone by blasting apart a few dozen boulders, she had put together a few loose ends. The problem was that now she had even more questions than before. So many how's and why's. How did he manage to hide for so long? What happened to him after he was captured? How much does she really know about her partner even _with_ the new information that she had from his mother? Can she even trust him?

That question stopped all processes in her helm. Did she really just think that? How could she think that after all that the two of them had been through? She shunned the topic from her processors. He trusted her with his life. He had never really _lied_ about his wings. It isn't lying if it's never mentioned, right? The conversation just never came up. No one even _knew_ about them. How could they come up?

That and he had a very good reason not to trust people. People talked. And when people talked, word spread. And when word spread the wrong kind of people found out. That's how Jack had gotten captured the first time. On top of that, the Autobots were practically funded by a big government that sought the best advantages. Jack more than likely feared that the Autobots wouldn't understand the need to keep the secret that he had fought all his life to keep from those that they were granted a home by. It was perfectly understandable.

Arcee was pulled from her inner musings by the back door opening and shutting once again. Her scanners told her that Jack had just arrived back from his flight, and was headed back up to his room. Then all went quiet. She guessed that he had gone to sleep. It was Sunday, so no school, and there was no need to head back up to base so why not let him sleep? With a faint smile, she set her internal clock to wake her in a few hours, and followed her partner's lead.

**Jasper High School, Monday, 8:15 A.M.**

Jack sat in his home room class and watched as the other students filtered in. Taking everything in as he does with every other normal school day. His eyes filched from student to student, finally landing on the two forms of his best friends. Miko claimed a seat to Jack's right, and Raf his left. The three of them exchanged friendly hellos and banter, before silencing them as the starting bell rang.

The teacher, the same that Jack had befriended four years prior, stood from his desk and approached the black board. "All right kids, today is a bit different from our normal curriculum. I'll be setting you into groups of three. Your goal for this hour is to create a mythical being. One that hasn't been mentioned in the Greek fables that we've been going over, but still holds resemblance to any of the terms that you have been introduced to." Jack, Miko, and Raf all exchanged exited looks, knowing immediately that it was they were going to do. "Alright, you all know the drill, you can talk if your quiet, no cells, no food, have fun. Now get to it!" He stated in a chipper tone.

The students set to work on their master pieces. "What do you guys think about 'deus ex machina'?" Miko asked as she twirled her pencil through her fingers.

"I was thinking the same thing. How out there would it be to draw something like Primus?" Raf asked as he pulled a sheet of copy paper from his bag.

"Frag yeah! He'll have golden optics and be all silvery and white! Lots of colors tinting it!" Miko exclaimed.

The raven and brunet exchanged a mirthful glance and stared at their Japanese friend.

"What?" she inquired, a bit put down.

The two boys simply smiled, before Jack answered, "Nothing Miko. You just make this a bit more interesting is all."

They chuckled and set to work on their creation. About half way through the class period, an office add walked in and handed a slip of paper to the teacher. He examined it quickly and read it aloud, "Jack, the counselor would like to see you in her office as soon as possible."

Jack, thoroughly surprised by the highly rare event, cautiously took his things and the paper before making his way down the abandoned halls. His paranoid thoughts were going nuts. Why, in all the time that he had been here, did they choose now, four years after his enrolment, to see him in scheduled? It didn't make any sense.

His feet hit the ground with no sound that normal, untrained ears could pick up, but they were unbelievably loud to his own. His mind was on replay. Did he forget something? Did he get in trouble for that fight last week? Why would they call him now? Wouldn't they have done it then?

He turned the corner and froze and ducked back behind it. About twenty feet down the hall was a pair of suits, talking to one of the office aids. "Yes, Miko is doing fine here!" the girl exclaimed happily. Jack recognized her as a one of his class mates in third hour. Miko had mentioned that she had become fairly close to the girl in her fourth. He peaked around the corner a bit. "Her grades are good, and she sticks up for the less vocal of the students in her classes. She's sure made my life better."

That brought a smile to his face; classic Miko. Then one of the suits spoke, "We were simply wondering if she had made any close friends in her stay."

The girl, Jenny he remembered, smiled a bit wider, "Yeah, a couple of boys."

"Do you know their names?"

"Yeah, Raf and… I think the other's name was Jack."

The two suits nodded to Jenny and made their way into the main office. Curious, Jack followed and waited for the two to finish their conversation. Then he noticed another suit walk out of the counselor's office. A logo on his blazer made him freeze. It was blurry and partially covered, but he knew that logo anywhere. It was the GMOFF. The raven teen felt his heart drop.

They found him. Oh god, they _found_ him! He had to get out. Wasting no time, he snuck out of the main office, down the hall and out of the school all together. He never heard the last suit's words before he left.

"Well, Miko seems to be doing fine. Her parents will be pleased. She's happy and coping well."

"Glad we could help you." Jenny said as she returned to her job.

"Thank you. Have a nice day!"One of the suits exclaimed in a happy tone.

"Oh, what an interesting logo… What's it stand for?" the counselor asked as she exited her office.

"We're the Japanese Exchange Organization of Federal Funding, JEOFF." One of the suits answered.

"Interesting, well, good by then!" she said as the three of them left.

When it was just Jenny and the counselor left in the main office, the older woman turned to her assistant, "Did Jack ever show up? I needed to ask about his fight earlier last week."

"No, but I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. He probably just got caught up with one of his teachers."

"Yeah, just send him in when he does."

"Sure thing."

Jack was now beginning to go through any plan that he could. He was following through with one of his basics; get the goods, head home, collect family and go. Simple. He just had to get there first. He sprinted down the nearly deserted streets in the late morning sun, barely missing cars as he went. Taking a back street, he dodged around bits of loose debris and old cars. He was about a quarter of the way there, a full mile left to go, not much farther.

Then they hit him. The pair of Decepticon vehicons were scouting through the back alleys; just his luck. They spotted him, recognized him and set chase. And Jack was running again, only this time he was running with more purpose. He made it back into the main streets and continued.

His breath was coming in short, labored gasps. The bindings on his wings compressed his lungs so much. The stars were starting to dance in the edges of his vision. He needed help, and he needed it now.

As if to answer his silent prayer, his help appeared; all four tires of him. Bumblebee slammed into one of the 'cons, their tires squealing as they skid and fish tailed to regain control. Jack slowed down and finally came to a full stop. His head was pounding from the lack of oxygen; his toned muscles screaming from the sudden exertion with equal lack of the necessary gas. As soon as the muscle car scanner for other humans and came up negative, he transformer and started pounding the two drones.

Practically unresponsive to the battle going on not a hundred feet from him, Jack rested against a wall and tried to regain his senses. Just as he was able to breathe properly again, he was shook from his feet by a miniature earthquake caused by the landing of reinforcements of the airadicon variety. The raven teen's skull connected hard with the concrete and he faintly heard a series of concerned chirps from the yellow bot.

Deciding the best course of action would be to flee and get to the bunker, he took off, leaving a questioning 'Bee to look over his shoulder at the retreating form before he was pulled back to his battle. Jack kept running, getting closer and closer to his destination.

'Bee com'ed Ratchet and requested back up of his own. Ratchet replied immediately with information that Arcee was on her way, and that Fowler was on rout for clean up.

Com'ing back for Ratchet to send Fowler after Jack, he closed the com line and continued with his battle.

Jack was now running along the edge of the town's drainage system, the sloping edge not three feet from his pounding shoes. His breath was now heavy again. Half a mile from the bunker, so close… Just a bit farther… Then his toe caught a crack, and he fell forward. His face connecting with the scorching stone and his weight continuing with its momentum, Jack slid down the sharp slope that made up the upper portion of the drainage system; the abrasive friction tarring at his skin, causing it to bubble from the intense heat. His screams of pain muffled by his clenched teeth, and the panic in his eyes were the only things betraying his pure terror. Coming to the edge that formed a steep drop, he plummeted to the hard concrete twenty feet down. With a sickening crunch, his arm made contact, lightly fracturing the appendage and driving it into his ribcage.

The force of the landing on his already compressed torso caused it to shatter, the strips of bone that made up his chest support splintering into double what they ever should be.

Jack lay in a crumpled heap, his mind flying through everything that he knew, everything that he feared… Everything that he couldn't help. He was compromised. Somehow, they had managed to find him. Or they had heard something. He didn't know. They were going to take him back! That couldn't happen!

He grunted as he tried to get to his feet, ignoring to the best of his ability the intense pain from the many broken parts of his body, ignoring the melting sensation on his upper arms and head. He had to get to the bunker. It was his best chance. The bunker was half a mile away. He could ignore the pain for that long, right? Yeah. He had done it before… Not with broken bones, but with the persistent agony. He could ignore the agony. He had to. They'd get him if he didn't. They'd get his mom… Raf and Miko! He _had_ to get there. If he could just get there, he could make it work…

Jack set a slow monotonous pace to the ladder that lead out of the deep stone valley that he was stuck in. Working his way to the top, he slipped half way up, collapsing into a crumpled heap again. It took him a bit longer to get back up, but he managed. He climbed as fast as he dared. Putting one foot in front of the other, he heaved himself over the edge, and crawled up the steep slope to the top. Reaching the side walk that lined the street; he got to his feet again and started the half mile trek to his supply bunker.

The movement got easier as he went; the pain going numb as his feet moved him closer to his goal. His mind lapsed slightly, and before he knew it, he was standing at the entrance to his supply bunker, the most glorious thing in his world at that moment. Ignoring the sudden flare of pain in his chest, he threw open the doors and clambered down into the dark room. Everything was exactly as he left it. Pulling a few knives from their place, he secured them to himself, and moved to the gun's rack. He shoved a few of them into the side pockets of a waiting backpack, and checked to make sure he had enough food and water. He would last a while.

Stumbling out into the sun, Jack came face to face with the last person he wanted to see right then. Fowler was hopping out of his helicopter and heading straight for him. He had come to take him away; to put him in another lab. NO! That could not happen! Feeling as if he had everything to lose, he dropped his backpack, drew the closest knife and lunged for the former army ranger.

When Fowler had received the message that he was requested to detour from the original destination to pick up Jack and to be prepared for medical treatment, the worst scenarios went through his head. He'd always had a deep respect for the eldest teen on teem Prime. He was smart and talented; real good qualities.

The last thing he expected to find when he landed at the provided coordinates from Jack's cell phone was said teen seemingly ready for immediate evacuation. "Damn kid. You look like you've been though the ringer a few times." He tried to get close and help the teen to the helicopter. He was completely taken off guard when the teen lunged at him.

"You'll never take me again you morbid, masochistic bastard!" Jack practically screamed.

The raven teen dropped his weapons save for the knife and took a swipe at Fowler's head. Forced to defend himself, the agent lashed out on instinct. Jack ducked out of the way Fowlers first right swing; his eyes wild he pulled his knife and flicked it back for better control. He dashed forward and swiped for Fowler's head. Fowler knocked the knife away and kneed Jack in the gut. Jack fell to the ground chucking is chest, gasping for air.

"Had enough yet?"

Jack growled and surged into the air swiping wildly at Fowler. Down right, up cut left. The moves were integrated into Jack and flowed, but were heavily hindered by the numerous wounds littering his body. He tried to round house box with is left hand, but Fowler blocked the wild swing with his forearm and boxed Jacks head with the other. The teen fell back, his head spinning at the force; he dropped his knife in pain and shielded his head.

"Easy kid" the agent said as he took Jacks right arm.

Jack whirled around and grabbed Fowlers arm and twisted it back so that he was immobile. The teen jabbed down on the bridge of the larger man's nose; once, it bruised; twice, and a loud crunch fill the air. Fowler kicked the back of Jack's knee, sending them both to the ground. Fowler flipped the two of them and landed atop of Jack and pinned his hands over his head and pinned his thighs under his shins. Ignoring the blood flowing down his face, glad he brought Jack down before his nose ended up in his brain.

Jack thrashed violently, "LET ME GO! LETME GO!" he screamed in unbridled fear and furry, "YOU CAN"T TAKE ME BACK! I WON'T LET YOU! LET ME UP! YOU BASTARD!"

"Calm down kid, I'm just taken you to the 'bots!" Fowler tried to reason, but Jack was too far gone. He yelled curses and profanities, he begged ad pleaded to be let go, and thrashed, kicked, bit, and snarled, but nothing would get the agent off of him.

Finally having enough, Fowler placed a hand firmly over both of the teen's hands, and moved the other to close off the boy's air ways. Slowly, the thrashing stopped and Fowler was able to move off of the unconscious teen.

The older man swiftly and carefully heaved the young teen into the helicopter and grabbed the bag that the teen had packed before shutting and locking the bunker that still lay open from before the little skirmish. It only seemed right.

With the teen and his things safely secured in the helicopter, he took off to the base, thoughts buzzing with looping questions.


	6. Revelations

Fowler landed gently on the helipad on top of the Autobot base, and carefully unloaded his fragile cargo. Walking into the main room, he was immediately relieved of his burden. He deposited the backpack onto the table in the human area. Turning an irritated look on the assembled bots and humans, he asked the one thing that had been buzzing in his head from the get-go, "All right. Why in the name of Benjamin's Bifocals did Jack attack me like I was tryin' ta give 'im to a bunch of bears?"

All present looked at the agent in confused shock; all but the blue cycle-bot hovering in the back ground. Her helm snapped up at the inquiry, "What did you say?" she asked as she stepped through the crowd of bots.

"I _asked _why Jack attacked me. The boy was climbing out of a supply bunker when I found 'im, and dang near tried to cut my head off with that knife of his. He was carrying this." He motioned to the bulky backpack that lay on the table.

Arcee stared at the mentioned object with a look of concern and understanding engraved in her features and ex-vented a whisper of "Oh, Jack…" almost too quiet to be heard. And no one did hear it, but Optimus.

"What is it Arcee?"

"I saw something yesterday. A secret, as June had told me, that Jack had been trying, and had been very successful in hiding for all of his life." She stated just loud enough for them to hear, her optics fixed on the ground.

"What do you mean? Jack's been hidin' somethin' from us?" Bulkhead asked.

Arcee nodded, "Yeah, I was shocked, too. I didn't find out until I saw him expose it the night before last. June explained as much as she could, but the rest was pretty self explanatory."

"What has he been hiding from us?" Optimus enquired.

Arcee ex-vented again and looked to her team mates, "Wings," The room was once again silent. Jack had wings? No. That was preposterous. That wasn't even possible, right? Wasn't it? It must have been a mistake. "I know it's a bit farfetched, but I saw them. And once June told me his story, I understood why he kept them hidden, even from us…"

The other bots exchanged skeptical and concerned glances at the implications of what the femme had said.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, Arcee?" Optimus suggested.

Nodding, the cycle-bot recounted the events and conversation of the previous night. The other bots of team prime listening with rapt attention and quiet shock as the actions of their young friend became clear.

Donning understanding lit itself on the prime's face plates. It all made sense, the intelligence, the reactions, the trust issues, everything. A wash of horror flowed though Optimus's processors at the prospects of just what the boy had been through; just what he had had to cope with in order to obtain the amount of skill required to hide what he was from the world he would never normally be able to conform to enough to escape those that had been trained to track and to hunt him down like an animal.

His tanks lurched. All this had happened to Jack, a mere boy; a _child_. His reactions made perfect sense. He'd been captured and forced to endure torments that he had refused to reveal to anyone; not even his own mother. He had to make this right. Even if the only thing he would be able to do would be to grant a consistent, dependable place of safe heaven, then so be it, but he would do everything in his power to make things easier for the boy that had etched out a fairly large portion of his spark.

Revenge was not the way he worked, but in circumstances like this, he believed that he might be able to make a few exceptions. If or when the alleged group that had thieved the most precious time in any sentient beings life from one as strong and determined as Jack were ever revealed them to him, it might be quite a challenge to withhold any form of justice he felt at liberty to bestow.

Everything was a haze of pain for Jack. His thoughts couldn't seem to organize themselves and with each heart beat, his entire body pulsed as one large wave of agony. Slowly everything was coming back to him. He had gotten hurt. His family was in danger, and he felt helpless. That wasn't a good feeling.

Where was he? He remembered fighting Fowler… Why was he fighting Fowler? That didn't make any sense…

He tried to think back through what happened. There was the supply bunker… Before that there was the 'cons… He was running through the streets… Why was he running through the streets? What happened before that? He'd gotten called to the counselor's office… Saw the suits… The suits! The GMOFF!

Jack's eyes flew open and bolted up right, then immediately wished that he didn't as a white hot pain ripped through his chest. He barely muffled the whimper that threatened to lurch from his throat.

Toughing through the agony, the raven teen took in his surroundings.

He was in the med bay. No one was in sight. Feeling a bit more secure, he began to look himself over.

His heart plummeted at what he saw. All of his wounds were tended to and his arm was set in a cast, but that wasn't what near killed him. His wings were unbound and out in the open; as well as his tail. The bandages around his torso fit lightly around his feathered appendages, and the supports were fitted closely to his ribs.

The delicate work must have been done by either his mother… Or Ratchet.

Jack desperately hoped that it was his mom. At least if she did it, there was a small chance that the bots and Fowler wouldn't have seen his best kept secret.

But luck was not on his side, and all of his hopes were dashed as Ratchet walked in with his mother on his shoulder plate. A knot of panic began to wreathe in his stomach. They knew. Damn it..!

He had to get out. The bots would protect the kids and his mom. They would do that, right?

He checked his pain level as Ratchet got closer. "Jackson, you should still be resting. Please lay back down."

It wasn't too bad. He could handle it. He just needed to get out. The 'bots would handle things.

Jumping to his feet, ignoring the agony that blossomed in his chest, he bolted for the door. He faintly heard his mom yell his name, but it was merely background noise. His blood was pounding in his ears.

He dodged between the bulky green legs of Miko's guardian, Bulkhead, and bee-lined for the exit of the base. The elevator was right there; just a few more yards. Then his world seemed to drop as he was gently lifted into the air. His wings, acting of their own accord, beat frantically, trying their damndest to get him free.

Optimus's rumbling baritone rolled over him as his frame was carefully brought to the leader's broad chassis. "Jackson, calm yourself, or you will worsen injuries further." Jack's frantic pulse was loud and clear to his keen audios, "There is no danger." The conversation not ten minutes before rolled through his processors, "No one will take you. We will not allow it."

Jack's heart felt as if it were attempting to escape its protective cavity and flee to the outside world to freedom with or without him. "You can't say that!" Jack practically screamed, "You with _them! _"His fists were beginning to bruise as they struck the warm metal hands that held him, "LET ME GO! _PLEASE!_"He felt his broken ribs' pressing into his lungs, "They'll find me!" the panic was becoming overwhelming.

Optimus looked down at the boy that thrashed desperately in his servos; beating his clenched fists into the massive appendages, forming tiny cuts as he did so, spreading bloody smears across the shiny surface. The Autobot leader felt immense pity for the boy. This had all been explained and even expected, but seeing and experiencing it was so utterly different than hearing it spoken about aloud. His spark lurched as he watched the panic that the oldest teen was experiencing, understanding that this… It was anything but an overreaction.

"Jack, the GMOFF is not here, and there is no way we would ever let your government take you. Therefore, you are safe."

"They'll find me…" Jack sobbed as his efforts to escape ground to an abrupt halt.

"Jackson, did I not state when we first met that it was the goal of the Autobots to protect all sentient life?"

Jack slowly nodded, his breaths coming in shallow puffs.

"Will it hurt them or endanger them if you are not captured?"

Jack thought for a moment. How could he not being captured hurt them? He couldn't think of anything, so with clearing thoughts, he shook his head.

"And we all understand that what they did to you obviously did?"

Jack nodded numbly.

"Then as an Autobot, is it not my duty to do something; to stop them from doing so again if I have the chance to do so?"

Jack nodded again and felt the servos shift beneath him, "But they're here…" Jack said weakly. "They've found me…" he felt his eyes begin to water, "I don't want to go back."

"I know Jack… I know, but please understand that we are here for you. You don't have to shoulder this on your own. Now, where did you see them?"

"The school… They were in the office. They were asking about Miko. They asked if she had any friends. Jenny, one of the office aids mentioned me. I was compromised…"

Optimus's face plates softened into a warm smile, "Jack? Do you know what the JEOFF is?"

The teen was thoroughly baffled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Miko chose that time to speak up, "It stands for the Japanese Exchange Organization of Federal Funding. They told my host parents that they would be visiting to check up on me."

Realization donned on the raven teen, and relief flowed through him.

A wave of laughter bubbled from his lips and relaxed completely into the large servos that he sat in, unbound happiness welled and pooled in his aching chest.

They weren't here. They wouldn't find him. And if he could find it in himself to believe the large blue and red mech's words, which was far easier than he ever would have thought possible, he might actually sleep fitfully and deeply for the first time since his father had been taken from him.


	7. Of Mothers and Medics

June looked down at the medical berth that held her unconscious son and only known living family. She felt her heart clench as her eyes took in the many wounds that he bore, both old and new. She ran her hand through his hair, feeling the light bumps that indicated the scarred flesh.

The nurse felt tears well up in her eyes at the knowledge of just how hard the last few years had been for him. Even before the entire incident with the GMOFF, Jack had been a very closed off child. He'd been perfectly fine with being alone, but did appreciate the company when it was convenient. He was always calm, cool, and collected; her mental safe haven when they were on the run. To see him in that level of panic; to see that look of pure terror, the look of helpless desperation… She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the emotional wave that was threatening to break her dam of will. If she let it go now she wouldn't stop.

She couldn't let her boy worry for her; not when he needed all the support that she had to give. She knew it would hurt him like nothing else to see her so weak. She knew just how concerned her boy had been when he'd found her outside of Jasper.

His features were always so guarded; and to see the unbound worry he had for her… And then the panic he had displayed no more than a few hours before…

It only took extremes; it seemed, to bring out any true emotion in the teen's demeanor.

She felt a hot tear blaze a trail down her cheek. Just what had they done to her little boy? What had they done to force him into such terror that he feared that not even the Autobots could protect him from it? It occurred to her that maybe it wasn't just that it was that _damn_ agency that had done it. They more than likely just pushed his already existing fears to an epic extreme. Her heart clenched at the thought. It was all too possible that he just had no trust left. Everyone that he had ever known besides her through the entirety of his life was never to know what he was. She desperately wished that she could have given him the life he undoubtedly deserved.

He seemed to change drastically after he found her that day four years before. They didn't talk. They didn't joke to lighten the mood. He had always closed himself off from others due to his need to keep his secrets, and that was exactly what he did. It hurt her deeply to find that he didn't even have the faith to relieve his emotions on her. It had just gotten to such a drastic proportion that even she, his mother, the one he had _always_ come to for comfort and love, was blocked out.

It was in his nature to protect others by being the living shield, but whatever those masochists did, had broken him… No… it didn't break him. He was too stubborn for that. It bent him. Before he met the bots, it seemed as if all of his emotion had become so very hard to recognize. It was still there, but it had been buried beneath his redoubled fear, and in turn, was buried beneath his false smile and calm, laid back demeanor.

She kissed his forehead lightly before exiting the med bay, exchanging glances with the CMO as she walked into the main area of the base.

Ratchet watched her go, saw the sadness that marred her features, and then turned his thoughts to the boy occupying his work space. It had been a complete shock when he'd walked into the bay as the boy woke up after being brought in. He'd seen the fear on his face as he looked himself over. The pity irked at his spark and in an attempt to calm the boy, instructed him to relax.

He'd never known too much about human mental or physical health, but it was obvious that the boy _didn't _want to be there. He wondered just what the boy had been through that had made the fear turn to absolute horror as the medic walked in with Mrs. Darby. Just what had made him bolt out the door and endure the pain of his wounds; that he would rather take his chances out on his own, risk puncturing his lungs and possibly his heart with his fractured ribs, and have nothing left for him but his own talents? What did they do..? Was it an overreaction? He understood that there was a misunderstanding that had spurred the teen's actions, but if under different circumstances where he had been accurate in his assumptions, would his actions have been appropriate? Was there really a need to use such reactions in response to this GMOFF?

From his meager observations of the teen, he'd never seemed rash. In fact, he seemed to be the one to try and _prevent _anything that involved violence. But in the circumstance that he was forced to act, he analyzed his situation and acted accordingly. And in previous events, they had been affective, but never this far over the top.

With this brought into perspective, maybe there was solid substance to the boy's fears. That conclusion brought a searing furry into his spark. Whatever this organization did, it forced the boy into this state of mind.

In the few times that he had seem Jack in public, he'd always been very reserved, even overly so. But in the confines of the base, he was exponentially more relaxed and open. It was endearing, now that the medic took the time to contemplate this bit of knowledge, to see that this child with obvious trust issues would place that much faith in them, despite previous events.

The medic stared into the screen that held the boy's medical stats. With recent developments, it wasn't that much of a surprise to see that he had little medical documentation from before four years prior, though there were a few hand done notes that Mrs. Darby had given him from years before the boy had been captured. Starting from the time of birth, apart from his extra appendages, he had developed normally. All of his levels seemed to match well with online statistics.

Then there was a gap in the records. He realized that this was the time that the teen had been in the custody of this 'GMOFF'. Then they picked up again, drastically different. He'd lost significant amounts of weight. It was obvious that these were more advanced records in comparison to notes from before his abduction, hinting that this was when Mrs. Darby had acquired her position at the hospital. But from what he'd seen online, these were not normal levels. His hormone and chemical balances were drastically off. Putting the bits of loose information together, he figured that the boy didn't sleep nearly as much as he should, nor did he eat. His stress was borderline fatal, and over all, it was astounding that the teen could function at all.

The boy's actions were very understandable now. He only wished he'd known sooner. It could have saved the teen from the traumatic misunderstanding of the day before.


	8. Rusted Ties

After Jack's episode, Arcee managed to dodge out of the last of the lingering questions from her team long enough to corner Fowler. After a bit of verbal sparring, she finally managed to coax the coordinates of where he'd encountered her partner.

At the cost of a passenger.

So as the sun slowly made its way farther into the sky, the two made their way down the desert road on rout to the back streets of Jasper.

"So what do you suppose is in that bunker of his?" the cycle-bot asked as they swung around a curve in the road.

"From what little I saw while locking it up, it's everything he would need to live for a while. Food, water, tools, weapons, clothing; probably anything and everything he could get his hands on that he could spare. I only caught a glimpse of it, but it was well thought-out, dang close to military expertise even; a full on safe house."

"Military? How do you know it wasn't just in really neat piles?"

"The paperwork and plans that were on the table. I've seen more than my fair share of professional bunkers and even more civilian attempts at them. Either he's some sort of tactical genius or he was taught. That and his fighting style, even while as injured as he was, was precise and measured. He knew what he was doing. Even if he was a bit wild and unpredictable, that training he obviously has was pretty damn evident."

Arcee was quiet for a moment, "I think I have an idea who might have had something to do with that…"

The agent quirked an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Last week, Jack got into a skirmish with a school bully."

The agent's brows touched his hair line. JACK was in a fight? The always calm, cool, and collective boy?

"And even though he stayed mostly on the defensive, his skill was astounding, popped the kid's shoulder right out of its socket when he did finally decide to fight back. His moves and actions were very precise, and I figured either he was one pit of a natural… or he'd had help."

Fowler nodded.

"On the way to back to base, I asked him where he'd learned to fight like that. He'd said that an old friend taught him."

"Jack has friends outside of Miko and Raf?" he asked; surprise clearly evident in his features.

"Yeah, I was a bit shocked myself. Said the guy worked the register at the old pawn shop. He'd met him a while back; while looking at the weapons, I'd guess. I can't imagine why else Jack would have gone."

"Did he mention a name? What he looks like? Maybe we should check the guy out."

"No, he didn't. Just that he was an old brunet that worked the pawn show register part time, though I don't think it would be too hard to find him."

Revving her engines at the agent's nod, Arcee changed directions and headed towards the only pawn shop in Jasper. When the two pulled into the nearly abandoned parking lot half an hour later, the agent hopped off the cycle-bot and headed inside.

The counter was hidden behind several shelves; all crowded with old T.V.s, radios, movies, kick-knacks, and other junk. Weaving among the towering shelves, the register counter came into view. Approaching the glass case, he crouched and scanned over the assortment of pocket knives and watches. From a back door of the store, a man with salt and peppered brunet hair rounded the corner and spotted the agent, "Hay there. Findin' what you're lookin' for?"

Fowler turned his gaze to the man and felt a ping of recognition, "Jeff?"

The man stopped and really looked at the dark man before him, and wide grin played across his face, "Will? Bud! Long time, no see! What you doin' out here in Jasper?"

"To be truthful, I'm here lookin' the guy who runs the counter. He knows a kid I'm pretty close to. Wanted to come an' check 'im out."

"Well, there're three of us who work it. You got a description?"

"Yeah, brunet; probably looks a lot like you I'd guess. You know 'im?"

"I better hope I know 'im. I'm the only brunet who works the register. Which kid you talkin' about?"

"His name's Jackson Darby; a wiry raven haired boy; about sixteen. You know 'im?"

At the mention of Jack, the man's features immediately became wary and guarded. His tone went from chipper to a gravely growl, "why you lookin' for 'im?"

Confusion lit Fowler's face at the sudden turn in attitude, but was quickly replaced with understanding as the pieces started to fit together, "So you do know 'im."

"Yeah, I know 'im. I don't know why you want 'im, but I want you to know right now, our previous relations aside, if your lookin' to take 'im, you better just high-tail it outta here. Kid's happy here, and I know he's hidin' from somethin' or someone. Worked real hard to build a safe place for him and his mom, and I'll be damned if I'm the one to take that from 'im."

"So, you're the one who taught 'im?"

"…Yes I was. Kid was too talented to let 'im flounder on the little stuff. Figured me bein' a teacher and a Ranger, it was my job to help 'im build somethin' useful in whatever shit he was thrown into."

"You know what he is?"

"No, and I don't plan on findin' out. He's a good kid. Didn't see 'im bein' the type to cause havoc. I figured somethin' happened when he was young and was dragged into that he didn't need to be a part of. I made sure never to find out where he lived, or who he was in relations with, so you ain't getting' nothin' outta me."

Fowler couldn't help the smile that pulled his lips. Of all the people that Jack could have found, it was his old Ranger bud, Jeff, "It's funny. I never imagined that the guy to train the kid would be so close… I'm not here to take 'im, but it wasn't until a few hours ago that I found out much of anything on the boy, and I've known 'im for about half a year now… You'd think it'd have taken less than an all out panic attack for me to figure out he had any training at all."

"Panic attack? Is he OK?"

Fowler heaved a sigh, "I hope so. I had to go hand to hand with 'im outside his bunker. Even with as hurt and scared as he was, he still put up quite the fight."

"… How bad was he? What happened?"

"When I got to 'im, he was pretty bad. Lots of burns, and with the way he was movin', he'd have to have at least bruised half his rib cage if not outright broken them. Turns out, there were a few men from an organization at his school that had a very similar sounding name to the one that he'd been caught and tested on about a year before he made it to Jasper. We never found out what it was that that group wanted, but from the way he reacted to seeing the look-alikes, it wasn't pretty. We're not exactly sure what happened between the time that he fled the school and the time I found' im, but we suspect he got hit by a car."

"Damn, no wonder he panicked; probably had a concussion on top of all that. I'm glad I found out. You mind keepin' me posted? I've gotten kinda found of 'im."

"Sure thing, "with that said, Fowler left the shop and met with the cycle-bot.

"Good friends I hear." She stated before taking off.

"Heh, yeah, we were in the same unit; got pretty close. I don't think Jack could have found a better teacher."

"That's good to hear; ready to check out that bunker?"

"Yep, let's go."

The ride was fairly silent as the two flew down the nearly deserted streets. Rolling gracefully to a stop, Arcee waited for Fowler to dismount and scanned the area before transforming.

Moving to the lock that was only threaded through the metal loops, the agent opened the heavy door to the underground bunker.

Arcee was fairly surprised to find that even thought it was tight; she could maneuver easily through the fortified safe house. She couldn't help think of an old tactician she used to know back on Cybertron.

"I gotta give it to 'im, he's organized." She commented as she moved to the assortment of supplies that lay neatly against the back wall.

"Yeah, look at these plans. Seems he was more than a little paranoid. Makes you wonder what they did to make 'im think he needed all this."

It was true. It looked like her partner was gearing up for the apocalypse. And the more she skimmed over the assortment of documents and papers, the more she realized… they weren't only for his own escape. There were plotted courses to large, abandoned warehouses, a stock inventory of covered trailers meant solely for energon transport. He was prepared to have the entire Autobot base moved if necessary. Was it just the GMOFF that he was preparing for?

"I think we've seen what there is to see. Let's head back."

With a nod, Arcee and Fowler climbed from the confines of the supply bunker and headed back to base to report their findings. The Cycle-bot's thoughts twirling around the fact that Jack cared enough to make such thorough, detailed plans in how to hide the Autobots. She felt a new sense of security in knowing that if things ever got sketchy with the US government, or if the Decepticons ever found them, that they had a plan to get out and get away.


	9. Working Together

A woman paced down a stark white hall with a slow gate; her gloved hands folded neatly behind her back, and her combat boots softly thudding and flowing cloak billowing with every confident step. She held an air of dignity that her trailing underlings simply couldn't match. Her eyes, sharp and focused, gazed sternly at the nearing door. Her right hand man trotted ahead and opened the door, permitting the three figures to enter.

"Erica Hannit; aka: Mutantni; it's a pleasure to meet you in person." The scarred man said from his position before a desk, "Please, take a seat. You wished to discuss details on some of our most recent technology?"

"Thank you. Yes, you mentioned a few interesting bits of information that peaked my interest, and I believe that I might have a proposition for you." The brunet woman's voice was light and airy, but somehow held the weight of authority.

"MECH has made strides in a multitude of fields on its own. What do you think you can offer us?" his words were harsh, but his features betrayed his curiosity.

"Merely a temporary partnership; my men may have found a way to further _both_ of our causes."

An interested expression flitted over the man's features before voicing any thoughts," and what, pray tell, do you have in mind?"

"MECH intends to use technology to bring a new world order, no?"

"Yes."

"Well, the GMOFF has similar goals in mind. We simply wish for the means of evolution. The human race has become stagnant; near halted in the adaptation fields. We have produced a means of spurring us into the next stage of power."

Silas quirked a scarred eyebrow, "How?"

Mutantni smirked, "observe," she reached for the clasp of her cloak, unpinning it and letting it fall to the floor. Silas stared in shock and awe at what he saw. Beneath her billowing cape was a large pair of chocolate, webbed wings. A thick, strong, leathery tail swayed confidently behind her, "it took decades to test and perfect the process, but as you can see, the results are very promising," her two underlings removing their own capes showing off their digitigraded legs and heavily muscled tails. Each looked like a bipedal canine tank.

The leader of MECH closed his previously agape mouth in an attempt to mask his amazement, "And how will this prove to further the efforts of MECH?"

"You want change. What can be more drastic a change than the ability of natural talent enhancement, exponential endurance increase, and heightened intelligence?"

"Hmmm… How do you suppose to bring upon this 'evolution'?"

"A form of radiation in small doses that is brought into the body via a virus. It's geared towards our DNA, and kicks our developmental processes into overdrive. It triggers bone and muscle growth that warps and forms to the tiny micro machines' programming that is also present." She pulled out a large laser type gun and held it out to the man before her," one shot with this, and after a few days, you will look like me, but tailored to your own natural talents, of course."

"… And how does MECH play into all of this?"

"We simply need a means of spreading it. We don't possess the technology of doing so. MECH does. With your wide range of resources and our knowledge, we can accomplish all of our goals and more."

"… You mentioned that you have had other tests in the previous decades. Care to elaborate?"

"Yes, we started with a few in lab experiments to see the process's reliability. Most were flawless, and we moved on to an… outside test subject. The mother was exposed to the virus and the child she was carrying began showing signs of mutation almost immediately." She grinned widely," She never even knew that she had the virus, nor did the doctors.

"It wasn't for a few years after he was born that we were able to purloin him from his caretaker's firm grasp, but we managed it. It was fascinating really. He allowed us the most evolution to our virus to take shape. The tests that he was subject to proved that he was far more advanced than we ever thought possible. Another injection into his systems allowed him to fully grasp his mutations, and as a result, allowed his escape. However, we believe that he couldn't have been much more use to us anyway."

"What was the name of the test subject, if you don't mind my asking?"

She smirked, "Jackson Darby, was a headache from day one"

"I have to agree. I've had a run in with the teen myself; a clever one."

The two of them exchanged knowing looks that asked and answered entire conversations of questions.

"So, do we have a deal?" the web winged woman enquired as she extended her hand.

Silas's eye brows knitted together in thought for a moment before he nodded and grasped the powerful woman's hand.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Silas." She stated with a satisfied smirk. The two leaders conversed over tactics and possible plans, and as the meeting drew to a close, Mutantini departed from the base with her two mutated henchmen in tow.

He followed his leader with a face of stone. He couldn't believe he was still here. He believed unwaveringly in the cause that the GMOFF stood to follow, but he HATED the paths that the others insisted in using to achieve their goals. He intended to change that from the beginning. He had managed to work his way to the top, up to Mutantini's right hand man.

Her vision and words had drawn him in, and he followed like a moth to the flame of her torch. It wasn't until he had heard of the capture of test subject 'Jackson' did he begin to question the methods of their testing. He helped the young lad as best he could, but there was only so much he could prevent. He didn't know of all that happened to the boy, but he seemed to bend a little more with each visit that he could spare, but never actually broke.

The day he found 'Jackson' curled in his cell, weeping and shuddering with every breath, he made his choice and set to free the child. He lowered security guards, he fed him with high energy supplements, and he gave him a path to follow, supplied him with the funds and documentation he needed to live a peaceful life with his mother. He did everything he could, and all without arousing the suspicion of ANYONE. Being second in command definitely had its perks.

Now they were after the boy again, and let he be damned by any deity that saw fit to watch over him curse him to the worst realm in existence if he were to not warn him.

The man who now bore the features of a large wolf strode down the deserted streets of late night Jasper, to the home of the boy who lived through more than anyone ever should.


	10. Nightmares

His vision was blurred horrendously as he tried to take in his surroundings. It was so hard to focus…

All he knew was that they were there… And he couldn't move.

Hands and feet were restrained…

Then a blurry figure…

It slowly but steadily got easier to see; details were processed.

Mid height, male, chocolate eyes, mixed with a wolf, white shirt; he was smiling. Seemed friendly, but so sad, "Who are you?"

The smile widened slightly, "You know me… I'm your only friend here…" he glanced at the door at a small noise.

"I can't stay… They'll only do worse if they see me talking with you… I'll do everything I can to make this as painless as possible." He paused and the comforting smile slipped, "I'm so sorry…"

Then he changed…

Short, blond, female, hazel eyes, mixed with a bear, white coat; the GMOFF logo; he hated that logo. He didn't recognize her. She held a scalpel…Dug it into his skin. He screamed as the blood swelled and pooled on his paled skin.

The blood dissolved into a fine mist as the ghostly figure of his 'friend' off to the side, unseen to the woman, waved a hand over it… Left him with a scar, yet clean…

And she changed…

Tall, red head, male, green eyes, mixed with a rodent, white shirt; held a clip board… And a syringe… It pricked his arm… His world spun and warped in a terrifying rainbow of color and shapes before stilling as his 'friend' appeared and disappeared again…

And he changed …

Tall, Raven, male, hazel eyes, white shirt, mixed with a feline, blue coat; small device in his hand… He turned a dial… Then it was cold… So, so cold… His bones ached, and his entire frame trembled uncontrollably…The table seeming to crackle with his jerky shudders as it frosted over… Then it warmed… And he began to sweat… So hot… The table sizzling as his perspiration dribbled down and made contact…

Temperature evened out again as his 'friend' turned the knob, seemingly without the man noticing, before disappearing again…

And he changed…

Short, brunette, female, green eyes, mixed with a horse, white shirt; held a long, thick tube… Retched his mouth open… Forced it in… He gagged as its sharp edge was rammed into his stomach… A warm, fowl smelling fluid pumped into his systems… The substance burned… Feeling as if his internals were being eaten away…

Then the tube disintegrated and the pain ebbed slightly as his 'friend' was seen out of the corner of his vision…

And she changed…

Tall, brunet, male, blue eyes, mixed with a snake, white shirt…

Wait… He knew that man…

It was HIM.

The others he could stand.

They may have given him pain, but… but not like HIM. His 'friend' couldn't stop HIM!

He struggled desperately against his restraints.

A large hand descended towards him.

A feeble whimper escaped his clamped jaw.

A smirk appeared on the man's face.

The hand got closer, and closer, and closer…

His struggles turned into all out thrashing; head whipping from side to side, arms and legs pulling so desperately at their binds they formed bruises.

The hand made contact; pressing lightly before trailing in a slow circle.

NO! NONONONONO!

The man chuckled. The sound bounced ominously off the walls and echoed through his mind.

"NO!"

Jack screamed as he sat bolt upright in the med berth; his head whipping around in panic, trying desperately to shield himself from his unseen and re-accounted horrors.

"Jack! What's wrong?!"The frightened teen near jumped out of his skin. His eyes darted to Ratchet, who had just dropped his tools back onto his work bench with a loud clatter at the sudden shout and quickly knelt beside the small berth.

Jack didn't seem to register where he was, but saw that he was unbound and in a large work space. The second half of that observation didn't compute well with him at ALL. That was where THEY did things; where he was left with nothing but his pain and agony.

Ratchet placed a servo on the boy's shoulder, covering half his back in the attempt at a reassuring gesture, "Relax Jack…Please… You are safe here, remember? You are in the Autobot base." His voice was unwavering and welcoming; a very hard feat for the normally crotchety medic.

"W-what?" the raven teen gasped in every breath as he tried to calm himself from the night terror; recognition finally becoming evident in his panicked features.

His eyes focused on the black servo then on the berth in front of him. A desperate and weak chuckle like sob leaked from his lips, "J-just a memory… Heh… Just a memory." He closed his eyes, and curled his hands into his stomach and pulled his knees to his forehead. His wings and tail wrapped around his coiled frame, forming a soft, onyx ball, "They won't get me here…"

Ratchet watched with pity, his tone soft and quiet, "No Jack, they won't get you here… You're safe. We Autobots would never allow them to take you again. You have nothing to fear." He curled his large servo further around the boy in as much of an embrace as the medic could manage.

After a few stressful minutes of intense tremors and quiet sobs, Jack uncurled a bit and pressed lightly into the comforting touch, "T-thanks Ratch..." He whispered as he relaxed further, "I needed that."

"You are very welcome… Do you… Do you wish to talk about it? It may help…" the medic was doubtful that the boy would trust him enough to do any such thing, but he had to try. If only for the chance that he might relieve the obviously intense knot of pain and fear in some way.

"I… I don't know if I can…" the reply was so weak and unsure; a completely foreign concept to the medic from one he found that he came to expect so much from.

"Why?" he took immense care to make it not sound as if he were pressing; merely giving and option.

"… It's about THEM." Oh, that tone in his voice… It retched deeper at his spark than he cared to admit, or EVER admit… Even to himself…

"… Have you ever talked about it? ... To anyone?" It felt so wrong to ask… But he had to; even if he already knew the answer.

Jack shook his head slowly, "No…" a stray tear blazing a trail down his face," How could I?"

"…Why wouldn't you tell your mother?"

"I… I couldn't worry her. Not with everything that had happened... I'd be fine, or at least… I thought I'd be fine; even if I ever had to meet them again… I guess I was wrong…" he bowed his head in agonizing shame.

Ratchet couldn't stand to see the inner pain anymore without speaking his mind, "Jack, you are young; very smart and talented for one your age, yes, but still _very_ young. Training and planning will only get you so far, and tactical experience is just not something that you had the luxury of, or in my personal opinion, the good graces of Primus NOT to have. Do not berate yourself over something that you could not help. Your stress was bound to affect you in some way akin to this eventually. I have seen how similar our species react to certain events and situations, and I am highly surprised and even awed that you were able to hold yourself so well through the MECH incidents as well as this most recent event. A normal man or even mech, twice your age and expected maturity level, more than likely would never have done near as well as you did. It is astounding none of us have noticed your obvious distress, and it pains and _shames_ me that I didn't notice it before… I am _so_ sorry."

Jack kept his eyes fixed on the berth, "Thanks, but… How do I even start..? They… never even told me WHY they wanted me. I mean, yeah, I was born with wings and a tail. I understand that I'm probably really interesting, but… Why did they have to do THAT?" The boy clutched his head and whispered," Why did they even WANT to do that?"

The medic frowned. The question that had been so frequently asked as of late around base popped back into the medic's helm, "Can you tell me what they did?"

Jack cringed and clutched his head harder as he curled in a fraction more, "A lot of things, Ratch… Things that I don't ever want to happen again…"


	11. Old Friends and New Foes

**Loving Primus in the Well, I am SOOOO sorry that this took so long, and that it is so short, and that it is a filler. Please enjoy and review. **

* * *

Jack strolled down the hall of his home. The walls adorned with precious memories of the last four years. The few times that he had allowed himself to relax and be happy for what he had; captured in time and put on display to remind him that not everything was so bleak and dismal. He entered the main living area and sat on the couch, gazing out the semi-closed window across the room.

He felt… relaxed, for the first time in so very long. The pre-dawn twilight tricked slowly into the dark room turned everything a dusty grey-blue.

He closed his eyes and inhaled long and deep, taking in the crisp sent of early morning desert air. His sleep for the past week since the 'incident' had been blissful; the most pleasurable time he had had in as long as he could remember. His dreams and relived memories were near nonexistent, his stress levels dropped exponentially. Releasing the breath, he opened his eyes and took in that which he called home; the soft white curtains, the plush, second hand couches, the well kept carpeting.

He had so very much to be thankful for. He had a loving family, as unorthodox as they may be; a beautiful home; a well stocked pantry that had beef jerky and granola bars. He smirked and chuckled lightly at his random silly thought and stood to fetch himself some breakfast.

With his food in hand, he checked over his appearance to make sure his wings and tail were unnoticeable, then walked to the front door to get some fresh air. As he turned the corner to exit, his eyes fell on a splash of white on the black door mat that sat on the floor. 'Curious, its way too early in the morning for the daily paper…'

He knelt down, and looked over the paper that sat on the floor. It was an envelope; crisp, and neat. Turning it over in his hands, he glanced at the name that was scrolled across the front.

'Jackson Darby'

A small, filled in paw print was drawn in to the left of his name.

The teen's eyes widened as they took in and processed exactly what he was seeing. He hadn't seen one since the day he had received the last check from his old friend. With concern on his face and careful purpose in his hands, he quickly tore the seal and read the letter's contents.

_'Jackson,_

_I know it's been a long time, and I'm sorry for not keeping in touch. You know the position I was and still am in. You know that the GMOFF had been thrown off your sent for many years, and you've proven yourself to me time and time again that you deserve all that I have given you. I must ask that you meet me in the usual place at midnight in three day's time to discuss a matter of dire importance. I fear that though you are not compromised, the safety of those that are uninvolved as of yet are in jeopardy. You and your new friends may be their only hope,_

_WP_

Jack stared blankly at the note in his hands. With just a few words his good mood had evaporated into twisting terror and entrenched analyzing instinct. His mind began breaking down the most important information. His old friend, who he hadn't heard from in three years, was stating that he and his new friends (which brought up questions on how the man knew of the Autobots in the first place) might be the only ones who can save innocent lives…

The terror of being found again warred with the horrifying thought that if he didn't except, innocents might be put through what he had…

He wanted to scream, to cry, to curl up in a ball in a dark corner somewhere safe and hide out whatever was coming. He wanted to disappear… But then his logical side reared its head. He couldn't do that. He couldn't live with himself if he knew he could do something and let the worst happen because he was afraid. It went against everything that he knew was right.

He clenched the paper tightly then with a look of determination and turned to his room to draw up plans. He needed to go over his supply lists and routine strategies.

He was half way up the stairs when the loud revving of an engine in the garage. His hand flew to his face in a dramatic face-palm; he had completely forgotten. He was going to base today.

With a final glance at the crumpled letter that was clenched tightly in hand, then he bolted into his room. Grabbed a bag of papers and pencils and dashed to his awaiting guardian. The two exchanged their normal morning hellos and pulled out of the drive way to meet with the rest of his unorthodox family.

Jack casually dismounted from Arcee before heading up to the human living area. His mind buzzed with possible scenarios and plans that might prove helpful to him.

Arcee looked on with curious bewilderment. Jack had been even odder this morning than usual. His almost overly relax mood from the past week had virtually disappeared and was replaced with this very peculiar persona.

He was determined.

About what, she couldn't be sure but hidden beneath just barely seen by her experienced eyes was fear, bone shattering and mind twisting fear.

Her mind was whirling. Something had happened between last night and this morning that was big. Very big and if she was seeing the signs right, it was in relation to the trauma that he had been through. She wouldn't confront him now, but soon. She wasn't going to let him face this alone, not when her charge was so fragile.

She watched as he settled himself on one of the chairs at the corner of the human living area and pulled out dozens of papers, a lap board as well a few pencils before setting to work; the look on his face a study in determination and concentration. It was beyond curious; she'd only ever seen that level of purpose on a few other bots. It was strange to see it on one as young as her charge, but surprisingly refreshing.

Jack felt the heat of his friends' curious stares, but ignored them in favor of preparation. His pencil darted this way and that over the previously pristine white paper, creating neat and organized lines. Drawing up lists and schedules and forming possible scenarios that might explain the sudden reappearance of his old friend.

As he worked, his mood change had not gone unnoticed by the other children, "Jack! T'sup dude?"

Thoroughly engrossed in his work, the winged boy startled rather spectacularly. Papers and writing utensils went flying every which way and a very uncharacteristic yelp occurred; a rather amusing spectacle. Miko, standing front and center burst out laughing and chuckles could be heard resonating through the main area. Even Ratchet's rare bark of laughter was heard.

"Miko!" Jack's indignant shout rang over the mirthful sounds, and caused a few to intensify. He huffed and began to gather his scattered materials. Miko having had her fun bent down and helped clean up handing over what she had gathered with a bright smile, "you're incorrigible, you know that?"

The pigtailed girl's smile widened and she pulled a sad face, "I'm sorry, Jack. You forgive me?"

He huffed agitatedly, but then shook his head and smiled, "fine."

She smiled brightly, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels at near light speed. Not really looking for anything, she let her gaze flit over to her older friend, "Hey, Jack?"

He tore his attention from the map he was drawing out, "Hmm?"

"What'cha doin'?"

"Planning."

"For what? Is it a party? A surprise party? Is it for me? When's it gonna happen?! Is there gonna be cake!?" her questions shot one after the other in quick succession, a grin slowly creeping onto the raven boy's face.

"Miko?"

"Yes?"

"It's not a party. I'm…" Jack paused, his face contorting in nervous uncertainty. It was gone in an instant, replaced with an impassive expression, "It's nothing."

With that said he dove back into his work; disregarding the miffed huff from Miko and ignoring the worried air that fell over the bots.

Raf, ever responsive to the changing moods of the base, tried to diffuse the uneasy tension," Jack?"

The raven boy looked up yet again, looking to the brunet boy who sat with his laptop across the area on the other chair.

"Doesn't it hurt to keep your wings bound all the time?"

The nervous look returned to Jack's face and he rubbed the back of his neck. Of course it did. There wasn't a minute that went by that he didn't want to flee and release his wings. But he couldn't do that, not with his mom and now the bots and his younger friends to think about." I-it's not as bad as it was when I first started having to do it, but it doesn't hurt as much as it used to. I'm fine."

"Oh… "The pity was evident in the boy's voice, as well was the disappointment. Though after a moment's pause, he perked up a bit, "Can… Can I see them?" the hope in Raf's eyes wasn't the only emotion that resided there but it was definitely the most prominent. The two other children hadn't been present in the first unveiling of the raven haired boy's wings, and were more than a little curious to what they looked like. Said boy looked on with nervous unease. Even they knew his secret; it was more than a little difficult to willingly flaunt his greatest and most fragile asset.

The raven haired teen looked torn. The excitement of seeing the rarely seen clearly displayed on the youngest boy's features pulled at his inner child, made him eager to please; but then the fear of ingrained need for secrecy and normalcy beat at the buoyant feeling. He had morphed his image to be as normal as possible. The neutral, earthen colors that he donned helped him hide. Black would have been too dark in as bright an area that he lived in now, and most varieties of camouflage in public were too eye catching. Grayed out clothing was best.

The lanky physic that he maintained made him look weak and as little a threat as possible to deter the majority of public attention. Any buffer and he would have attracted more attention than would be deemed safe. Though he might look the weak scrawny boy, his long sleeves covered well maintained muscle. In his need to be as unnoticeable as possible, he forewent any conspicuous activities on the public level, and unwittingly it transferred to his personal time.

To go against that was to go against everything that he had ever known; to hide, to flee, and to plan ahead. Now he didn't need to and he couldn't find it in himself to let go.

"Jack?" Ratchet's voice broke through his inner thoughts, "Perhaps it would be better on your health, mental and physical to release your wings. I might not be the most experience in organic well being but I've dealt with flyers; of many different species over the vorns. And I can easily say that they share a fair lot of common traits. They tend to be happier when they can stretch and relax, and I feel that would do you a world of good right now."

Jack felt the length of his tail tighten around his middle," I…" he was suddenly very aware that every person on base was looking at him.

"Jack? You OK?"

He didn't know who asked, but just then, he didn't care. There were too many of them, they knew and they were all seeing past his walls to the parts of himself that hurt. The urge to run hit him full force, and before he really knew what he was doing. He saw the room flash by, stomach plunging as he leaped from the ten foot platform to the ground floor and bolting down the corridor to the furthest reaches of base; the loud protests to his departure spurring him faster. It was too raw. He couldn't be with them. Not right then; just too many.

He ran past door after door, hall after hall, looking for a safe haven. He needed to hide and every instinct was screaming to go higher. He came to a dead end and panicked; he needed up and away. If he could get up, he'd be safe; for a while, anyway. His wings were pushing desperately at their bindings, and with clumsy hands, he pulled his shirt from his back, and started to fight with the clasps that held his feathered appendages. The minutes ticked by as the stubborn clasp fought to keep his wings bound. His heart beat frantically as he heard the footsteps of others coming down the hall.

His back faced the wall as he continued to pull at his bindings, then the sound of ripping echoed through the corridor. The strips of stretchy cloth came half way off, but tangled with the last bits that would allow his freedom and a few poles that jetted from the wall. His tail came loose and lashed back and forth, further displaying his immense distress. He pulled bodily at the stretchy ties, one wing slipping free, the other being held tighter as he continued to try and free himself, and simultaneously tried to pull the ties from the wall that they were now bound to.

Tears began to stream down his face and his free wing beat frantically to pull him from his noose-like prison. His desperate cries rang clearly through the corridors, bringing his friends and would be saviors to his aid. The first to see the haggard mess that was Jack was Bee. The scout approached slowly so as to rile up the distraught boy as little as possible; his voice modulator emitting a low, almost too low to be heard drone that seemed to sever its purpose of calming into a more dossal state. The thrashing ebbed and slowly ceased as he curled tightly to the wall, back nestling into the corner, trembling heavily, his hands still weakly pulling at the stretchy ties.

Jack made eye contact with the yellow scout and quickly buried his head under his free wing, thoroughly ashamed and embarrassed at his overreaction. He couldn't believe that he'd let himself panic like that. He quieted himself and waited for the scout to free him.

Bumblebee looked on with pity as he ripped the binding away. The little pieces came apart with minimal effort, as he pulled the trapped wing free. With delicate servos, the scout gathered the boy into his arms, and walked to meet with the others.

Bee warned the others to Jack's current mental state.

Miko and Raf exchanged a glace as Ratchet informed them of the location and condition that their friend was in. The girl looked particularly put down, while the boy was downright worried, "What the scrap happened?! He seemed fine up until you explained that he should let loose. Is he against showing us, or something?"

Ratchet shook his helm, "No, I don't think that's the cause, but it might be part of what spurred him to flee." Miko looked thoroughly confused at this, and the medibot sighed, "He's been force into the state of mind that has him believe subconsciously that if his secret was known to anyone, no matter who they are, he would be brought to harm. Therefore, when his mind put together that so many knew his secret and that he could do nothing more to hide that fact, he did the one thing that has served as his most effective problem solver all his life. He ran."

Understanding donned on the pigtailed girl, and her highly put-out and irritated mood evaporated into instantaneously, "Will he ever really trust us?"

Ratchet sighed again, "We can only hope."

As Bee walked through the halls of the base, he lightly stroked the thin line of fur that ran down Jack's spine. He hummed and clicked comfortingly to the ball of black fur and feathers that was curled tightly in his servos. Slowly, the two of them approached the main area, and were greeted with a quiet chorus of voices. Optimus stopped the scout in the center of the room.

"Hand him here, Bumblebee." The red and blue leader stated. With a nod, the yellow scout carefully placed the still curled form of Jack into his Prime's servos. Bringing the boy to his chassis, he spoke, "Jack?" The boy curled tighter for a moment before peering up into the massive bot's optics, "It is understandable why you fled, but please be assured that you will not be pressured into doing anything that you do not feel is safe or necessary. You do not have to keep your wings out. However, from what I have come to understand, it would be in your best interest to have them remain unbound."

Jack nodded and pulled in a shuddering sigh, "I don't want them hurt…"

"I know… But you hurt mentally when they are bound."

Jack nodded again.

"Perhaps we may wean you into this." Ratchet's gravelly tone interrupted. At Jack's questioning stare, he explained, "You keep your wings out, but for short periods of time around us." A comprehending expression flitted over Jack's face, "But, I must insist that you keep them out all other times that you are in the privacy of your home. The more time you spend with them out, the healthier you will be." Jack nodded again and motioned to be put down.

With a confirming nod, Optimus deposited the oldest boy with the other humans. Both younger children smiled brightly, invited him over and started up a racing game. Jack felt a smile pull at his features. They were so accepting and unjudging… As these thoughts percolated, he found himself relaxing into that state of content pleasure he had earlier that morning.

'Maybe' he thought to himself with not just a little hope, 'I might just be able to get used to this.'


End file.
